Emberkit (DotC)
|pastaffie = None |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |age = approx. 1 day at death |postdeath =StarClan |namest = Kit: |namesl = Emberkit |familyl = Wind Gorsestar Mothflight, Morning Whisker Dust Muzzle |familyt = Mother: Father: Sisters: Brother: |mentor = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks = The First Battle |deadbooks = The First Battle}} Emberkit is a tiny tom with feather-soft brown tabby-and-white fur.Kate's Blog History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The First Battle :Emberkit is born to Wind Runner and Gorse Fur, with three other kits. He is born a moon early, and is therefore small and weak. :Along with his siblings, he suckles from his mother as she is congratulated by the group. Some time after, Gray Wing returns to camp, and notices that something is wrong. Gorse Fur reveals that Emberkit has died. Shocked and distraught, Gray Wing goes to see Wind Runner, who is grieving over Emberkit's body. Gray Wing notices that there are flecks of spittle at the kit's mouth, hinting that he struggled as he died. :After he notices this, he asks if Emberkit suffered, and Wind Runner angrily confirms, showing Gray Wing Emberkit's matted fur and clouded eyes. Gray Wing attempts to comfort Wind Runner by saying he may have been spared of a bleak future, and he is in a better place, but this infuriates her. Wind Runner accuses him of not caring for their weak, and tells him to go away. :The next day, Wind Runner apologizes to Gray Wing for her outburst. Rainswept Flower suggests burying Emberkit, and Gorse Fur digs a grave for him. Wind Runner leads Gray Wing to his body, and when Gray Wing picks up Emberkit, he is shocked by how light he is, comparing him to a bunch of feathers. Sparrow Fur says that he was too young to die as Gray Wing carries Emberkit. Gray Wing drops the body into the grave, and Wind Runner stares into it. Pebble Heart drops some burnet leaves into the grave so Emberkit has strength for his journey, and Gorse Fur states that they would have shown Emberkit so much love, and that they will remember him with pride, as he could have grown into a fine cat. :As Thunder begins to bury Emberkit, Wind Runner races forward, protesting that he can't be buried. Gorse Fur pulls her back, gently convincing her to focus on looking after the surviving kits. As they leave, Thunder, Shattered Ice and Lightning Tail finish burying Emberkit. :After the battle at Fourtrees, spirits rise from the bodies of the dead. Other spirits from those who died before the battle then appear, one of which is Emberkit. Emberkit asks where Wind Runner is, and she rushes over to him, joyous that he is safe. He tells her that Turtle Tail is looking after him. As Turtle Tail tells the cats that she would like to speak to Gray Wing alone, Emberkit, Wind Runner and Gorse Fur go to the side of the clearing. As the spirits depart, Wind Runner gazes after Emberkit, who is trotting at Turtle Tail's heels. The Blazing Star :Wind Runner is mentioned by Gray Wing as having changed, being extra careful with her remaining kits since Emberkit had died soon after being born, wondering who could possibly blame her. A Forest Divided : In the Field Guide Arc The Ultimate Guide :Although not mentioned by name, it is mentioned on Wind Runner’s page that when Wind realized she was expecting kits and asked if she and Gorse could become part of the group, eager for her kits to have the protection of this larger group. Trivia *He will appear in the Super Edition ''Moth Flight's Vision.Revealed on Kate's blog *Emberkit's name being a single word compared to the two-word names of the Tribe cats was a mistake on Kate's part. She believes that due to dying so young, it was hard to give him a name, and thought she was thinking of dying embers when she named him.Revealed on Kate's blog **Despite the fact that he was named before the creation of the Clans, he had a name that would be suitable for a Clan cat. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Wind: Father: :Gorsestar: Sister: :Mothflight: :Morning Whisker:Revealed on Kate's Blog Brother: :Dust Muzzle:Revealed on Kate's Blog Grandmothers: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 2 :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 15 Aunt: :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene, page 2 Distant Descendants: :Ashfoot: :Crowfeather: :Two Unnamed Kits: Status Unknown :Eaglekit: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Fernsong: :Sorrelstripe: :Hollytuft: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Deceased Characters Category:The First Battle characters Category:Males Category:Kit Category:Rogue Category:Tall Shadow's Cats Category:Early Settlers Category:Clanless Cats Category:StarClan Cat